


A Moment

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Little moments together





	A Moment

His hands were starting to shake again. It was a slight tremor, seen mostly by looking at the tips of the fingers. Most didn't notice it, unless they were looking for it.

His lover was always looking for it.

Wordlessly Poe reached out and he took Finn's hand into his own two hands. He held it in his lap, rubbing the back of it to help warm it up. He said nothing, focused instead on listening to the General and her briefing of their current situation.

Finn could feel his cheeks burning in embarrassment at first. He was supposed to be stronger than this. He was supposed to be...

But he didn't have to be, not anymore. This wasn't the First Order. He didn't have to hide everything inside of himself from the people around him. He was allowed to be weak and open about those moments of weakness.

Finn looked over at Poe and he smiled. He adjusted their grip and gave Poe's hand a squeeze in thanks. He watched as Poe smiled, bringing his hand to his lips, kissing the back of it.


End file.
